Outside of the Terms
by Pharaonic Priestess
Summary: Joey meets a stranger online one day but is this person really a stranger or is he closer then he thinks? And Joey's noticed a strange look in Yugi's eyes. SetoJoeyYugi


Hullo people! I'm here with my cute little yaoi story and I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I WANT TO GET THIS STRAIGHT. I did get the formation of this idea from another story but I've made it different so it's still mine mostly, but to those who have thought of this before, I give you muchos credit! ^^  
  
Outside of the Terms  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Joey yawned sleepily as he cracked open his eyes and sat up in bed, the afternoon sunlight pouring through his window and warming his face.  
  
Slowly turning his head while rubbing one eye, he gazed at his red dialed digital clock. It was 11:50a.m.   
  
Sighing, he slid his legs over the edge of his bed and stood scratching his bare side. Shivering just a little in his blue boxers, he trudged to his closet and pulled out a blue hooded sweater. Shrugging it on with a satisfied hum.   
  
Hugging himself, he walked from his room and into the living room where the smell of morning coffee still lingered.   
  
He lived with his dad of course, but really it was more like he had a roommate. His father never showed him affection besides calling him "kid" or "son," but that was hardly affection, plus, his dad only kept him here as long as most of his grades remained at a B average. If not, he'd be out on his ass. And he would've been a long time ago if not for Yugi's constant vigilance in an effort to start him up on the word "study."  
  
Glad he was alone, he grabbed some orange juice and trudged into his father's room where a bed and a dresser lay on one side and a large desk holding a computer on the other. Sitting at the computer, he turned the screen on, pulling out the sliding keyboard so he could grab the mouse and direct it to the internet, clicking twice.   
  
While it set itself up, Joey opened his juice and began sipping it. Really, he wasn't suppose to be on his dad's comp, but he got on it anyway as long as he knew his dad wasn't around and wouldn't be around for a few hours. It was hard living here sometimes, especially with all the strict rules, not excluding the occasional nights his father brought a girl home with him and Joey had to leave to sleep on a bench or at a cheap hotel unless he wanted to be up all night hearing the god awful squeaking of his father's bed or the loud screams.  
  
As much as he hated his mother for not taking him along with Serenity, his little sister, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her that she ever had to meet his father.   
  
Having been signed on while lost in his thoughts, he looked over to see an instant message from a "DragonMaster01."  
  
Clicking the accept box, the IM opened.   
  
DragonMaster01: Hello. So, you like duel monsters?  
  
Bigdreamer17: Yeah, who doesn't?  
  
DragonMaster01: True.  
  
Bigdreamer17: Who are you and how did you get my screen name?  
  
DragonMaster01: Just call me Sean(Shawn) and I found you through profiling.  
  
Joey stared at the screen thoughtfully, yes, there was the occasion he would receive an IM from someone who'd gotten his profile through searching by likes and dislikes and all that hub-bub.   
  
Bigdreamer17: Oh, well you can call me Chase.  
  
Joey grinned broadly. He had always liked that name, besides, he wasn't about to give out his real one to a complete stranger.   
  
DragonMaster01: Alright, Chase. What city/state do you live in?  
  
Joey blinked. Well, a city wasn't an exact location, neither was a state, so he guessed he could tell him.   
  
Bigdreamer17: Domino, Japan.  
  
DragonMaster01: No kidding? Me too.  
  
Joey's brows raised.  
  
Bigdreamer17: How old are you?  
  
DragonMaster01: 17.  
  
Bigdreamer17: Then you must go to Domino High School?  
  
DragonMaster01: Yes.  
  
Joey paused, sighing. Either this guy was some old dude saying stuff or a real student goer.  
  
Bigdreamer17: Okay. Then meet me by the library tomorrow morning. Um..no one's usually up there real early, but so you know, I'll be wearing a green shirt.   
  
DragonMaster01: Fine. I have to go now though, so I'll see you there.  
  
Bigdreamer17: See ya.  
  
Joey grinned as he watched the name he had added to his buddy list during the conversation, sign off. This would be interesting, he thought. Then, signing off himself, he stood, turning the screen off, before organizing everything carefully so it looked as if it had been untouched.   
  
Ambling from his dad's room, he went back to his own, setting his juice on his dresser as he headed to his closet.   
  
Pulling the sweater off, he threw on a light blue t-shirt and some faded jeans. He picked up his spare keys to the house from the small table beside his bed and left out the front door.   
  
It was Sunday and he was bored, so he guessed he'd drop by Yugi's and say hello.   
  
As he walked, he thought about what this random person might look like, it was kind of exciting. He wrinkled up his nose though, when he thought of a short chunky kid standing in front of the library with snot dripping from his nose.   
  
"Ew." He muttered to himself. No, he thought, the guy hadn't sounded geeky or anything.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he forced himself to think about other things. Like food.   
  
Suddenly hungry, he hurried across the street and opened the game shop door which was also Yugi's house and peered in. "Hey Yug!" He called out.   
  
"Joey?" A voice responded from somewhere in the back, a bushy head of multi-colored hair followed by a pair of violet eyes looking around the corner at him.   
  
"Yeah. I was just wonderin' if ya wanted ta go grab a bite ta eat?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Sure. And let me guess, my treat?"  
  
Joey only gave him a somewhat sweet and innocent grin, Yugi shaking his head.  
  
Sure, Joey, one second, let me tell Grandpa." He said, disappearing.   
  
Joey smiled serenely as he waited, Yugi reappearing a minute later.   
  
"Alright, let's go." The small boy said, smiling up at him.   
  
Joey took a moment to hug him gratefully. "Thanks so much man. You're a true pal."  
  
Yugi returned the hug. "It's not a problem, Joey." He said, giving the blonde a mysterious look as he passed out the door.   
  
Joey straightened himself, following after Yugi with a moment's hesitation. That look. It had been a knowing one. Like…  
  
Joey hurriedly patted his sides when Yugi wasn't looking. Was he getting skinnier? Did his father's neglection to him show that much?  
  
He had to switch his thought patterns though as Yugi looked up at him now that they walked side by side.   
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
Joey took a moment to think before saying, "That burger joint."  
  
"Burger World?" Yugi corrected, looking a bit brighter.   
  
"Yeah." Joey said, smirking. He knew Yugi liked going there since Téa worked there.   
  
"Ok." Yugi said, facing forward.   
  
After the quick conversation with Téa, and when he and Yugi were waiting for their orders, Joey decided to tell Yugi about his to be meeting with the person he met online that afternoon.   
  
"I'm meeting someone online tomorrow."  
  
Yugi quickly focused on him, worry dawning over his petite features. "Joey! You never know who that person could be-"  
  
"Relax Yugi." Joey interrupted him, holding up his hands. "I ain't dat stupid. I told him a fake name and only the state and city we're in, plus, he supposedly goes to our school so meeting him by the library should be ok."   
  
Yugi looked slightly more relaxed, but still eyed him edgily. "So what's his name?"  
  
"He said it was Sean, but I'm sure I don't know any Sean's around our school."  
  
"Hm." Yugi said, rolling his eyes up toward the restaurant ceiling. "He probably has a fake name then, too."   
  
Joey nodded. "Well anyway, don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll tell you what happened during lunch break."   
  
With a small sigh, Yugi nodded his head. "Alright."  
  
Just then, Téa walked up in her cutesy outfit, setting their large tray of food down. "Here you guys go, eat up." She said, winking at Yugi and walking off.   
  
Joey laughed at Yugi's suddenly flustered face. "You gotta ask her out one o' dese days, Yug. Seriously."   
  
Yugi shook his head feverishly, smiling sheepishly at Joey. "You would reject.." Yugi's eyes widened. "r-reject Anzu's rejection cause I'm sure she would say no." Yugi blurted, looking off to the side and quickly eating a fry.   
  
Joey only grinned, totally missing the stumble. "Nah! I know she likes you, did you see her wink?" He laughed.   
  
Yugi laughed nervously with Joey, but his eyes weren't laughing at all.   
  
* * * *  
  
Tomorrow morning, Joey was up earlier than usual, heading into the kitchen with a very large scowl on his face. "Dad!"  
  
"Huh?" His father said, looking up at him with a mug of steaming coffee at hand and the daily paper. "What is it, kid?"   
  
"How comes you threw my clothes back in the damn hamper after I washed 'em?!" He cried in indignation, hands flailing around angrily.   
  
"Well you don't work son, your clothes aren't as important as mine."  
  
Joey felt his left eye twitch rapidly before he threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Sure! Whateva'!" He growled, stomping back into his room. That green shirt he said he'd wear was in those clothes his father had carelessly thrown aside, and he wasn't about to wear a wet shirt when it was almost seventy-three degrees outside!   
  
Growling some more, he whipped out a white shirt with a how-to on being a couch potato in gray, pulling it on. He grabbed his bag, just plain angry and not caring about asking that inconsiderate jerk for lunch money. He just left.   
  
Arriving at school well over twenty minutes before the bell for first period rang, he jogged up the stairs and only had to walk a few feet since the library was located right as you came up. He picked a particular spot to lean against by one of the two doors and guessed the guy was smart enough to figure that he was the other screen name.   
  
A few minutes later, his head lifted when he heard the sound of footsteps from a hall around the corner. Maybe it was him!  
  
Quickly slouching casually yet again, he reluctantly put his head down, attempting to act like this wasn't a waste of his time at all, not that it was.   
  
The person rounded the corner and he heard the footsteps stop, a sneering voice feeling his ears. "What are you doing here, mutt?"   
  
Joey's head shot up, his brows immediately furrowing. "Kaiba." He growled.   
  
"I asked you a question, pop."   
  
"None o' ya business, but if ya gotta know, I'm waitin' for the bell to ring."  
  
"Up here?" Seto asked, corking a brow.   
  
"Yeah, 'up here.' " Think Joey think! He urged himself, an idea popping into his head a second later. "I got a bet for a bag o' doughnuts, that I can beat Tristan to our first class." He blurted cooly, crossing his arms. "I intend ta win." He added for emphasis.   
  
"Typical." Seto said, rolling his eyes, Joey missing his quick gaze down the stairs beside the library. "Well, if you don't win, I'm sure you can always beg…pup." Seto drawled out, smirking with a small glare before entering the library.   
  
Joey slouched considerably as the library door closed. That was too close. If anything, he didn't want Kaiba finding out about his rendezvous with a mysterious school goer. He should've remembered what a brainiack Kaiba was and this was most likely the first place he'd head in the mornings.   
  
Where was he anyway? He thought, looking around carefully. Maybe he was right. Maybe the guy was just lying out his wazoo. Ah, he should've known.   
  
* * * *  
  
"So he didn't show?" Yugi asked Joey at lunch time as they sat down.   
  
"Nope. Guess he was lyin' after all."   
  
"Hm. Well, it certainly lifts weight off my chest."   
  
Joey raised his brows curiously at Yugi. "What?"  
  
Yugi sighed, staring down at his fries. "I was just worried about you."  
  
Joey grinned, putting an arm around the small boys shoulders. "Well quit worryin', I think I'm already seein' wrinkles." Joey joked, pointing at the boy's forehead.   
  
Yugi laughed, hitting his hand away. "Shut up, meanie."   
  
Joey laughed lightly, dropping his arm, eyes gazing to Yugi's food. Aye, now he remembered he was starving.   
  
Yugi looked from Joey's gaze to his food, sighing. He dug in his pocket, pulling out a couple of dollars. "Joey. Go buy some food." The violet eyed teen said, holding the money out to him.   
  
Joey blinked, looking at the money skeptically. "No. It's alright Yugi, really! I had a big breakfast."  
  
Yugi frowned. "Take the money, Joey."   
  
Joey slowly took the money, staring into large violet eyes, filled with care, worry and determination. "Thanks Yugi." He said to what he swore was the millionth time since he met this multi-color haired duelist.   
  
And awesome friend.   
  
TBC….  
  
Well, I hope you liked me cyoote wittle story, lol. I thought it was pretty cool so tell me what you thinks. Flames, blah blah, COMPLIMENTS, accepted. ^^ Lol!  
  
~Para 


End file.
